


Crimson Reflections

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Knight!Haurchefant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Haurchefant may be a Dark Knight but he won't leave a lost man to wander the Brume. X'atoh is grateful for the guidance and both are drawn to each other.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Crimson Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bingo Event Free Space.
> 
> Okay this is like, uh, three AUs?
> 
> AU 1 is Dark Knight Haurchefant AU, which is my pride and joy that I'll write someday, where Haurchefant is denied knighthood so he becomes a Dark Knight.
> 
> AU 2 is that Nijoh'ir's parents don't die, so he's raised as a Seeker, X'atoh Tia. Yes, Nijoh'ir is actually a Seeker, and a member of the X tribe.
> 
> AU 3 is that Nijoh'ir is only a Red Mage (in canon he's a Bard/Dark Knight. He studies Red Magic but it's not something he's particularly interested in, he more enjoys training with Alisaie.)
> 
> Amasar is, as always, IssaMorg's.

While making their rounds through the Brume, Sid hit Haurchefant on the shoulder, which only really made his armor clang and pointed.

“What’s a well-dressed Miqo’te doing in these parts?”

Haurchefant followed to where he was pointing to, sure enough, see exactly as Sid had described.

The Miqo’te’s red hair was pushed back, into something almost resembling a mane, the blond streaks through it only adding to that impression, while he carried a rapier on his hip. His black shirt was borderline dress clothes, he would have looked more at place at a Lord’s estate than in the Brume. His boots were fine, even if worn, and made no noise even as he strode with purpose, clearly searching for something.

“I’m going to find out.” Haurchefant stepped forward only for his fellow Dark Knight to grab him by the shoulder.

“Hey now, did you forget what almost happened to Fray? Just ‘cause there’s peace and The Mongrel’s working with the Lord Commander doesn’t mean we should be stupid.”

“I don’t think he’s with the Temple Knights, and if I’m wrong, Fray can mock me as he puts me back together.” He grinned at Sid, “come on now, let’s go find out what’s up. Might be something we need to tell Amasar about.”

At the mention of the Warrior of Light, and the fourth Dark Knight in their motley band, Sid suddenly had no more objections and followed after Haurchefant as he headed to where the Miqo’te had halted, looking around with a frown. When he spotted them straightened up, one hand dropping to his rapier’s handle, though the other he lifted in greeting.

“Hello gentlemen,” it had been a long time since Haurchefant had been described that way, but he tilted his head to listen, “what can I do for you?”

“We’re just wondering what someone like you is doing in the Brume,” Sid looked him over, “we’re not exactly a place most people go on tour.”

“When outsiders come at all.” Haurchefant added, but the young man stayed relax.

“Ah, yes. Knowing the right people and having gil at the right time can get you all kinds of places.” He offered a charming smile, Haurchefant was struck by his mismatched eyes, “then, if you are merely curious, I am seeking a friend and seem to have gotten lost while doing so. If you happen to know the way to the Pillars, even which street to take would be helpful.”

“You _are_ lost,” Sid remarked, “how in the name of Halone’s tits did you end up in the Brume, do we look like where the Lords live?”

“Personally, I think it’s charming,” Haurchefant remarked and Sid gave a bark of laughter, which almost hid the worried look he gave his fellow Dark Knight.

“You’re full of shite Haurchefant.”

The Miqo’te ears wiggled as he smiled, clearly, amused, and lifted his hand from his rapier to adjust his gloves. “Well, in that case I won’t waste your time. If I can wander in here this easily, surely, I can wander out. House Hallinarte shouldn’t be-”

“You’re looking for House Hallinarte?” Haurchefant’s attention was back on him in an instant, the duelist stilling, “why?” He’d believed once that a knight lived to serve, and some part of him, some naïve part, and been willing to help, but not if it meant putting Francel in danger.

“I am a red mage, the senior apprentice of my uncle, X’rhun Tia. His second apprentice, Alisaie, is a companion to the Warrior of Light, and left our company recently.” He smiled fondly, mismatched eyes softening, “she’s something of a sister to me, and Rhun and I wanted to be sure she arrived safely.”

“She’s friends with Amasar?” Sid repeated, the Miqo’te paused and then nodded once.

“Might you also be?”

Haurchefant laughed, shaking his head, “you have some luck. I’m Haurchefant Blackblade, and my friend here is Sidurgu Orl. We can get you to the Pillars.” He hadn’t been in years though, not since the calamity. Not since Francel had left for his outpost in the Skyfire Lochs. He’d been the only thing that had made him risk returning.

The Miqo’te bowed, “X’atoh Tia, and I would be grateful. May I ask how you know the Warrior of Light?”

Haurchefant glanced at Sid and smirked, his brother shot him a dirty look before replying, “he’s a friend, he’s apprenticed to the third member of our little band.”

X’atoh nodded, “interesting. Well, then lead the way.”

“You’re oddly trusting,” Haurchefant observed as he took the lead, heading out of the brume for a place he’d thought he’d never return to.

“The sword isn’t just for show,” X’atoh smirked, sharp teeth adding a dangerous hint to it, “I’m more than capable of looking after myself.”

Sid glanced at him, but Haurchefant shook his head. His instincts said X’atoh was only telling the truth, and well, if he wasn’t, then they’d be able to handle him. He might be able to handle himself but they had him outnumbered.

They walked in silence, X’atoh’s gaze shifting to admire the city or examine the damage done in the recent fighting, but didn’t say anything, not until Haurchefant halted.

“Pardon, I don’t believe we’re still in the Brume but given your tone earlier, I hardly believe this is fancy enough for the Lords to reside here.”

Sid snorted, “Alright, you’re right, he’s a decent sort.”

X’atoh grinned, something bitter, “I’m Ala Mhigan, believe me, I know how those on top like to live.”

Haurchefant pulled a breath in through his teeth, “what are you doing this far from home?” He set his helm on, adjusting it to obscure his face, he wouldn’t have a repeat of the run in with Artorial, not again. It had been years, but he still felt sick at the thought.

“I was a bit of a rebel,” X’atoh wiggled his ears in amusement, “so my parents thought I should learn from the source and sent me after my uncle. Rhun’s taken care of me ever since. This is actually the closest I’ve been to home in a while, last I saw him he was still in Limsa.”

“You’re with the resistance?”

“I’d be hardly useful to them here now would I,” X’atoh smirked slightly, Sid only rolled his eyes, used to far worse from Fray. “No, my uncle has severed ties with the rebellion, and learning Red Magic became more of my passion. Thus, my interest in my fellow apprentice.” He looked to Haurchefant, “shame you feel the need to put that on, you looked quite fetching without it.”

Sid chuckled at that, and under his helm Haurchefant smirked.

“You’re quite handsome yourself, but the helm stays.” He took the lead now, up familiar paths, around familiar turns, until stood at least in the Pillars once more. He forced his gaze not to drift to the house that loomed on his right, staring instead at Hallinart manor. He could almost see Francel standing outside it, young and full of admiration, even when Haurchefant ran across the way, full of anger and hurt.

The pain of his family’s rejection stung, but it sharpened his blade, made him into the Dark Knight that prowled the streets. If the Church would not give him his rightfully earned title, he would take his own and prey upon those who stood to misuse the church’s power instead.

He blinked and now he could see Francel, older, still young though, standing before the door, a look of surprise on his face as he took in the three before him.

X’atoh stepped forward, “thank you for your assistance.” He gave a small bow and smiled, “should we meet again, I will remember this kindness.”

Sid snorted, “you could just buy us around, we’re at the tavern all the time.”

“After seeing me earlier you trust me to get there?” X’atoh quipped and both Dark Knights laughed, Sid despite himself. “However, you raise a good point, and, trusting I’m not hopelessly lost on the way, I will take you up on that. I assume the Warrior of Light could get me there?”

“Most likely,” Haurchefant agreed, his gaze lingered on the red mage, who held his gaze. “Do try to come by, won’t you?”

X’atoh smiled at that, “believe me, I would love nothing more to buy you a round.” With that he gave a flourishing bow and strode over to where Francel stood. He glanced to Haurchefant, who waved and his childhood friend. Francel smiled and waved back, before turning to X’atoh, greeting him, and after a moment, guiding him inside, both stopping for one last look at the pair of Dark Knights.

“Well now,” Sid smirked, “not bad given I thought you’d heave when he said he wanted to go to the Pillars.”

“Even if I had it would be better than you and Fray,” Haurchefant shot back, “Rielle’s going to be old before you tell Amasar how you two feel at the rate you’re going.”

Sid shoved his shoulder into Haurchefant’s, “oh fuck you.” There was no malice in it though, “think you’ll see him again?”

“I- I think he meant it, about buying us a drink.” Haurchefant halted though, glancing over his shoulder, but X’atoh was out of sight.

“Buying you one maybe,” Sid had stopped as well though, “if you do… just be careful, alright?”

“Yeah,” Haurchefant agreed, “come on, let’s move before Fray wonders where we are, or someone recognizes me.”

It felt strange though, like he’d had an instant connection to X’atoh, despite only knowing him briefly.

“Sid, do you believe in alternate lives?”

Sid glanced at him, “what like, lives where my tribe wasn’t slaughtered, or your parents weren’t arses? Sure, why not. Maybe there’s a life where the four of us live like Lords and don’t have to worry about Temple Knight shoving blades in our ribs.”

“They only tried with Fray, I made sure they didn’t,” Haurchefant rebuked, “sorry, just… there was something strange about him.”

“It’s called being your type Haurchefant, doesn’t mean he’s your lover in some alternate world.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I thought the Ardbert/Nijoh'ir/Haurchefant stuff was self-indulgent. God writing Nijoh'ir as that posh is weird. X'rhun really rubbed off on him.
> 
> I might continue this, 'cause I've made an interesting world here.


End file.
